Vacation
by daxy
Summary: The team relaxes during their vacation. SLASH---4th story in my H/E Universe--
1. Chapter 1

**Vacation**

**Summary: The team relaxes during their vacation. SLASH---3****rd**** story in my H/E Universe--**

**AN: This story is only two chapters long. **

**12****th**** January, 2008. 10:15**

"Wait, H, you just left the hospital. You can't runt yet!" Eric growled as he grabbed Horatio, from literally running into their house. Horatio sighed annoyed, but obeyed and walked slowly to the front door.

He was happy to be out of the hospital. He was still in a lot of pain, but he could handle it. He couldn't use his arms and hands very much, since they had been cut badly, and his left wrist was broken. His leg had also been cut, but he could stand on it, and walk, though he did limp. Running, was something his doctor had completely forbidden him to do for at least a month. Horatio had spent a little less then two weeks in the hospital, both healing physically and mentally. He still hadn't actually told Eric that he was forgiven, but the two of them were still living with each other, and would probably sleep in the same bed tonight. Sex was completely out of the question, and no kissing. Horatio had made some rules. He didn't want Eric to touch him unless it was to check his wounds or give him a hug. He wasn't sure if he was being too hard on Eric, or even on himself. Horatio loved cuddling and he loved being close to Eric, yet his rules allowed no such thing. The rules were there to give Horatio some space to think, and maybe even as a punishment for Eric. Horatio knew that Eric would hate not being able to kiss him, and it would be hard on Horatio too. But for now he needed the rules.

"Finally!" Horatio smiled as he stepped inside the house and looked around.

He had missed his home. He had never actually realized that he could miss a house until now. He walked carefully to the living room and sat down with a sigh on the couch. Eric leaned against the wall and smiled at him.

"Hungry?" Eric asked.

"No."

"H." Eric warned.

"Maybe I will eat, later." Horatio said.

Eric seemed satisfied with the answer as he nodded and went to the bathroom to prepare a bath for Horatio. When Eric was gone, Horatio felt a rift between him and Eric. Not so strange actually, since he was upset about Eric cheating on him, but he still felt that it was more evident now that he was home. Even if it had been a whole year since Eric cheated on him, it still hurt as if it would have been yesterday. And it always would hurt. But Horatio promised himself to work everything out, he had to. He loved Eric too much to leave him, and he knew Eric was in remorse. But whenever Eric got too close, he saw images of Eric with a woman in his head, and he felt hurt. So for now, the couple had to stay a part on the physical level.

"Your bath is ready, H." Eric smiled as he came back to the living room.

Horatio nodded and stood up. Eric went after him into the bathroom, as he knew he would have to help H get undressed. Once Horatio stood in front of him naked, it was hard for Eric not to kiss him hard and pin him against the wall. Something he would have done if things would have been the same as a month ago. Now he controlled himself, both because of H's rules and the fact that H was injured, and pinning him against the wall, would only put him in more pain.

"Let me know when you're done, alright." Eric said.

"I will." Horatio said and slid down in the bathtub.

Eric left the bathroom and instead decided to stand in the doorway to their bedroom and just look at the bed. He wondered which of the two would be the first one to bring up the problem about the bed. Eric didn't really want to sleep in two separate places, so it would be Horatio, who would say something about it. Unless he wanted to sleep in the same bed as Eric. Eric wasn't sure if not sleeping in the same bed, was a rule. Only a hug and checking on the wounds were allowed for Eric to do, but he still didn't think Horatio would let him sleep in the guest room or on the couch.

**-I-**

Frank had also been released from the hospital. But much earlier then Horatio. He had already been home for a week. With his youngest daughter Madeline and Natalia. Natalia and Frank had been talking a lot about moving in with each other, but after three days, they had decided to wait a while longer. Madeline had to have something to say about it, since she was the only one of Frank's kids who hadn't moved out yet. She was only 15 years old, a teenager. Frank wondered if Natalia was prepared for that. He knew Madeline was a sweet girl, but like all kids, once she got mad she would always use Frank and Natalia's age difference as an attack, or say something like, that Natalia was not her mother. Though, Natalia would never try to be her mother.

"What's on your mind?" Natalia asked, as he rolled over and cuddled against her boyfriend.

Frank chuckled and gave her a kiss.

"I'm thinking about our future. Are you prepared for a teenager?"

"Oh yeah!" Natalia grinned.

She knew it would be a challenge, but she was ready for it. She loved Frank, and everything that came with him. The kids and his temper. The two older daughters, had been very happy for both Natalia and Frank when they found out that they were dating. They took an instant liking to Natalia. Madeline had been harder to get to know, and be accepted by. But it had changed quickly. Madeline was still sometimes, on very rare occasions, a little negative about Natalia being in the house so much. She liked having just her father with her sometimes. Frank had decided to do a daughter-father thing twice a month with just Madeline. It seemed as if the young lady, really needed her father-time more then her older sisters. Frank didn't mind that, and neither did Natalia.

"Good. Nothing to worry about then." Frank smiled.

Natalia grinned and straddled him. She gave him a deep kiss, before running her hands teasingly over his body.

"Somebody is in a good mood." Frank commented.

"And somebody else, ain't complaining about it." Natalia smirked.

Frank gasped as Natalia teased him through his boxers.

"Do you feel like having some fun, or are ya too old?" Natalia asked.

"Old? I'll show you old, missy." Frank chuckled and covered himself and Natalia with the sheet.

**-I-**

**11:00**

"Hi Alexx!" Calleigh squealed as she opened her front door and let her best friend in.

Alexx, her husband Tony, and their two kids were invited over to the Wolfe resident for lunch. It had been a while since Calleigh and Alexx had had lunch together, and usually it was just the two of them, but this time they had decided to let their husbands be together with them. The lunch was a simple dish, made by Calleigh herself. Everybody sat down by the dinner table and started eating and talking.

"So, tell me. How is everything going with the two of you and the baby?" Tony asked.

"Good, so far everything is fine." Calleigh smiled.

"But Calleigh is starting to have mood swings." Ryan said.

Tony winced and chuckled. He winked at Alexx. He remembered Alexx's mood swings very clearly. Alexx was always described as a very bright person, who could get mad, but rarely did. When she had been pregnant it had been quite the opposite. Alexx had been muttering to herself constantly and even cried every night. The suddenly she became happy and wanted to dance, and then break down again and cry. Tony had found it hard to deal with the first time, the second time he was prepared and just took each day as it came.

"What?" Ryan asked as he saw Tony wink to Alexx, "Was she terrible?"

"Oh yes." Tony admitted happily, "It started out slow and then it didn't go one day without her being angry or sad. Sometimes she was happy and decided to dance or bake. Then five minutes later, she was crying."

"I was pregnant." Alexx defended herself, laughing.

"Will Calleigh be the same?" Ryan asked, worried.

"Yes, she will be the boss." Tony smiled.

"I already am." Calleigh smirked.

Tony laughed. Alexx was also the boss in their house. The women always decided how things were supposed to be in the home. All the men had to do, was to accept it.

"I am man enough, to admit that it's true. Calleigh is the boss." Ryan smiled.

Calleigh gave him a kiss on the cheek, "That's my man!"

The kids covered their eyes as they saw the kids. They told the adults to stop. Which only made the four of them laugh. They had all been the same when they were kids, it was fine watching people kiss in movies, but when it was adults you knew, especially your parents, you hated seeing it.

"When you get older you will do the same." Alexx chuckled.

Her kids shook their head firmly. No way. They would never kiss anyone, except a very hot celebrity. As the time went by, the group talked about everything from work to family, from their friends to people they had never met but that were always in the papers for a scandal. Around three, Alexx and Tony decided it was time to leave. Calleigh and Ryan said goodbye, before lying down on the couch and simply relax.

"That was nice." Ryan said, "I can't believe you and Alexx do this several times, without me and Tony."

"It's our girl-time." Calleigh chuckled, "Sometimes a woman needs to spend some time without her husband. Even when she is married to the best guy in the world. Who follows her slightest demand."

Ryan chuckled.

"Any cravings yet?" He asked.

"Yeah." Calleigh sighed, "I've started eating gummy bears. I have always hated gummy bears."

Ryan chuckled as he gave his wife a deep kiss.

**-I-**

**16:30**

Valera groaned as she climbed out of bed. She leaned against the wall as she lot her balance for a second. She then sighed and moved towards her destination. The bathroom. She had read, before she became pregnant, that pregnant women go to the bathroom very much. Simply because the baby is kicking on the bladder. And her friend had gone to the bathroom over ten times everyday, when she had been pregnant five years ago. Now, Valera, had three babies who were constantly kicking her bladder. She was actually amazed that she didn't run to the bathroom every minute. She did go a lot though. Which didn't seem the bother Jason, who always smiled when Valera had to use the ladies room. It didn't matter where they were or what they were doing, if Valera had to go, she had to go. On her way to the bathroom, she almost bumped into her mother, Elisa. Elisa and Tom, Valera's father, was visiting the couple. They had arrived the day that Valera had been kidnapped and put in the trunk of Jason's car. And then they had ended up staying longer then planned. Jason and Valera didn't mind though, they liked having them around.

"Hey there, Max. How is everything?" Elisa asked.

"Fine mom, I just have to use the bathroom." Valera sighed.

"Again?" Elisa teased.

Valera groaned and rolled her eyes. Elisa said that when she had been pregnant with Valera, she had no problems with her bladder. Of course she was just joking. Once Valera was done in the bathroom, she went to the living room. She sat down on the couch with a sigh, and just relaxed. Jason sat down next to her.

"How are my girl and my babies?" He asked, and gave Valera a soft kiss.

"Tired." Valera said.

"Get some sleep."

"I'm tired of sleeping, Jason." Valera sighed, "I need to do something else."

"Such as what?"

"I don't know. I could use a bath." Valera grinned.

She loved it when Jason was in the bathtub with her. Jason grinned and prepared a bath for them. Once down in the tub, Jason started massaging Valera's back and shoulders. Valera moaned.

"Jason, if being an ME doesn't work out for ya, you can always be a professional massager." She smiled.

"Actually, I once thought about becoming that." Jason said, "And I took a course on how to do it, and what sort of oil to use."

"And then what?"

"Then I discovered the medical field." Jason grinned.

"I wanted to be a fireman once." Valera said, "But then I visited a lab, and I was hocked."

Jason chuckled. He could imagine Valera as the fire chief. She was tough and sure knew how to lead people, and be the boss.

"In 20 years or so, we will see our children have different jobs. Can you imagine that?" Jason asked.

"It seems so far away."

"Yes it does. But time flies. Sooner then we think, it will just be you and me in this place. No kids. The kids will have their own kids."

"Oh please, I can't imagine myself as a grandmother." Valera chuckled.

"My dad said, that when you become a granddad, you become old." Jason laughed.

"There is always someone who is older then ya anyway."

"True." Jason grinned, "Feeling good?"

"Oh yeah." Valera smiled, "We should do this in bed sometime."

Jason chuckled. He and Valera didn't have sex anymore, not until after the triplets were born, and then they would make sure to have no more babies for at least four years. Many things were very hard for Valera, she became exhausted much faster then before, and most of time the just slept in their bed.

"Think of all the energy you will get back when the babies are born." Jason said.

"Yeah, and all that energy will be used when I have to feed them in the middle of the night, and then when they got older, I have to play with them. Let's face it, that energy will never fully return." Valera said, "I don't mind though."

"We have to buy toys times three." Jason chuckled.

"Yeah, three of everything."

Jason nodded and continued massaging his girl.

_**TBC…**_

**AN: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**13th January. 14:50**

Jason grinned as he entered the bedroom with four small buckets of body paint. Valera, who had jus woken up from her nap, raised her eyebrows at him. Jason placed the paint on her bedside table, and sat down on the edge of the bed, next to her.

"Today we are going to paint your belly!" He said happily.

"No way! The bed will be messy and I will be a total mess." Valera said.

Jason didn't give up though. Valera usually won without a fight, but this was something he had dreamt of doing. This time she wouldn't win without a fight.

"Honey, I have plastic sheets to put under you, that will protect the bed. And then I will get several towels to clean you up." Jason smiled.

"I will need a shower."

"I will give you a bath, like yesterday." Jason grinned at Valera.

Valera thought for a second. Painting her belly could be quite fun. Though Jason would be the one painting the most, while she laid in bed, not being able to reach her own belly.

"Oh, alright then." She sighed.

Jason kissed her and said thank you. Before he left to get the plastic sheet and some towels. One he was back, he helped Valera stand up for a minute, and then laid down on the plastic. He placed the towels at her feet and opened the paint buckets.

"Don't you need a paint brush?" Valera asked.

"No, I'll paint with my hands."

Jason grinned like kid who had just seen all his presents under the Christmas tree. Jason started with the blue paint.

"What should I make?" He asked.

"I don't know. You're the artist." Valera chuckled, "But maybe a sky and some trees."

"I don't have brown color."

"Trees can be green."

"Okay, a blue sky, green trees, some read hearts and a big yellow sun." Jason smiled, "Let the fun begin."

As Jason started painting, Valera had to agree that it was quite fun. And Jason was really good at painting on her big belly. The paint was cool and Valera, who was very ticklish, giggled as the paint ran down her sides.

"I wonder if the babies notice that we're doing this." Jason smiled.

"I don't think so."

"We should record this."

Valera chuckled, "We could take some pictures, get the camera."

Jason looked down at his hands, covered in blue and green. Valera chuckled, and called for her mother.

"Can you take some pictures?" Valera asked.

Elisa grinned and nodded. She got the camera and started taking a lot of pictures, out of almost every angle she could think of. Tom appeared in the doorway. He dragged Elisa out of the room after one minute and 50 photos.

"Come on honey, leave the kids alone." He chuckled as he dragged his wife out.

Jason and Valera laughed. Once Elisa started taking pictures, there was no stopping her. Jason took the red paint and started making some small hearts. After a while, he made a big one in the middle and wrote a M in it.

"M for Maxine." He smiled.

"Aw, Jason." Valera grinned.

"Anything for you my love."

Valera wanted to kiss Jason, but decided to wait until he gave her the promised bath.

"Now the sun." Jason smiled, and took the yellow paint.

He then noticed he had no room for the sun anywhere.

"Where do I put the sun?" He asked.

Valera chuckled and lifted her shirt up and little higher. Exposing her breasts.

"Put it between my two clouds." She winked.

Jason chuckled, and did as she said. He then gave Valera a kiss.

"Beautiful." Valera smiled, "My little Picasso."

"I prefer Da Vinci."

"Why?"

"Don't know." Jason chuckled, "Now it's time for your bath."

"Wait a minute." Valera smirked, "I want to paint you."

Jason chuckled, and tried to come up with an excuse to not get painted on. Valera pulled him down on the bed and Jason took his shirt off. Valera sat on the edge of bed and started using the yellow paint.

"What should I do?" She asked.

"Africa."

"The continent or the animals?"

"Animals. A Giraffe, lion, grass and a sky." Jason grinned.

He gasped as the cool paint was painted on his chest and stomach. Valera grinned and started painting her lion.

"This is Alex, from Madagascar." She chuckled.

Jason grinned. Valera then went on with the giraffe, and the sky. Then the grass. Some paint ran down Jason's pants, and he chuckled.

"We need to wash our clothes too." He said.

Valera nodded, and then put the paint away. She looked at her masterpiece and smiled.

"I like it." She said.

"So do I."

"You better." Valera chuckled.

As Jason stood up, all the paint ran down under his pants and underwear, he gasped at the coolness. Valera stood up too, but her paints seemed to have dried pretty much already. Jason hugged Valera, rubbing the belly's together. The paint spread out.

"Our paintings!" Valera exclaimed.

"We have one of them on photo anyway." Jason grinned.

"So, can we take that bath you promised me?"

"Of course my lady. Let me show you how much I can make you enjoy a bath." Jason winked.

**-I-**

**15:40**

Alexx and Tony had a whole day alone. No kids. The kids were Alexx's parents. And for the first time, Alexx and Tony had nothing to do. The usually went out to eat or see a movie. But they wanted to do something else this time. They had spent fifteen minutes trying to come up with an idea.

"This is going well." Tony grinned.

"Maybe we should just stay home, make our own food and maybe just lay on the couch and watch a movie." Alexx suggested.

"Or eat, then just cuddle in bed." Tony suggested happily.

Alexx chuckled, "You'd like that wouldn't you."

Tony nodded. He always loved cuddling. As did Alexx. And for almost a week they had spent everyday doing things with their kids, and hang out with friends. Now the had the chance to be just by themselves.

"We should do something kinky. No one can see us do it." Tony smirked.

"What do you propose?"

Tony thought for a second, "Handcuff you to the bed, and then tease you for a long, long time."

"Honey, I think you will be the one who is cuffed, and I will do the teasing." Alexx chuckled.

Tony's eyes lit up, "Sounds like fun. So Mrs. Woods? Is that kinky enough for you?"

"Hmm… maybe we could use some whip cream too." Alexx grinned.

Tony nodded, took some cream out of the fridge and walked up to their bedroom. Alexx chuckled and followed him. Tony was obviously very eager to have kinky sex with his wife, in less then two minutes he had gotten undressed and handcuffed himself to the bed. Alexx just laughed as she watched him.

"Somebody must be turned on." She teased.

Tony chuckled. He then watched as Alexx undressed slowly for him. His arousal growing with every second that passed. Alexx then straddled him and placed som whip cream around his nipples, before licking it off. Tony gasped. Alexx licked down his chest and his stomach. Then up again, giving him a kiss and then down. She rubbed his arousal as she placed some cream from his neck down to his belly button. Then she slowly, very slowly licked it off. The couple was so busy, they didn't notice an old woman walking up the stairs. Until it was too late.

"Oh my god!" A voice exclaimed from behind Alexx.

The old woman turned her back to the couple.

"Mom!" Tony exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Um, Alexx said she wanted to borrow my cook book, I was here to give it to her."

"Sorry, Nadine." Alexx said, covering herself and Tony with the sheets.

"I'll just leave on the kitchen table. Have fun!" Nadine said, with amusement in her voice as she left.

Tony laughed in embarrassment. He had never been caught having sex by his parents before. Alexx was laughing too.

"Is she gone?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Alexx said, she had just heard Nadine's car drive away.

"Good, are you still up for it?" Tony asked.

"If you are, I am too." Alexx winked.

"Good."

"So where were we." Alexx smirked.

**-I-**

**20:30**

Eric felt like kissing Horatio, as he looked down on his sleeping lover. But he still had rules to follow. Instead, Eric just ran his fingers through Horatio's hair, something he need the red head liked. Eric was also waiting for his father to come by. Apparently he had broken up with his girlfriend, because the two of them were more like friends. Joseph had nothing to do, and wanted some company.

"If I could sing and play a guitar, I would write you a love song." Eric said to the sleeping Horatio, "And I would sing it in front of the PD."

Eric grinned and ruffled Horatio's hair slightly. Horatio stirred a little and sighed. A happy sighed, it seemed to Eric. He knew kisses were not allowed, but before Eric left the room, he gave Horatio just a little soft kiss on the cheek. Joseph had been told not to ring on the doorbell, since Horatio was asleep. So instead he knocked softly, and hoped that his son had heard him. He had. Eric opened the door and smiled at his father as he led him inside.

"Hey Eric." Joseph greeted and gave his son a hug.

"Hey dad, how are you?" Eric asked.

"Good." Joseph said, "I feel good."

"And how did Lucia take it when you broke up with her?"

"Good, actually. I suspect she had been feeling the same way." Joseph smiled slightly.

He was glad that he didn't have to go through a bad break up and hurt someone. It was the last thing he wanted to do. There was no bad feelings between him and Lucia, they would remain friends. Though Joseph suspected that thy would drift apart a bit. Eric led his dad in to the kitchen, the living room was just next to the bedroom, and he didn't want to risk waking Horatio up. Joseph sat down by the kitchen table, across his son.

"Can I get you anything?" Eric asked.

"No, I'm fine. How is Horatio?"

"Good. Sore and in some pain, but good." Eric smiled.

Eric always smiled when you talked about Horatio. Joseph always said that was a sign of pure love. If a person couldn't stop their smile, when talking about their loved ones, then it was love. At least it was love in the beginning of a relationship. Not smiling years later didn't mean that it wasn't love.

"And how are things between you and him?" Joseph asked.

Eric sighed, "Well, I'm not allowed to have physical contact with him unless it is to check his wounds and give him a hug."

"Did he make that rule?"

"Yes, he says he needs space, and I am giving it to him." Eric sighed.

"Well, I think it is quite clever of the two of you, to give each other physical space." Joseph said, "Until you are completely forgiven you can't act as if things were the way it used to be."

Eric nodded in agreement. It was still hard though. If Horatio had been cheating on Eric, Eric might have given Horatio a much worse punishment, so Eric considered himself lucky to still be in the same house as Horatio, and still get to hug him.

"Is he sleeping now?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah. He was up all last night. He had nightmares and couldn't go back to sleep, until this morning. And his pain killers makes him tired."

"You and him will still walk down the aisle before the year is over." Joseph smiled.

"Well, actually I'm happy to see that he hasn't taken his ring off, and neither have I."

"Which means, he ain't going to break up with you. He still wants you." Joseph grinned, "But as I said, repairing the rift between you two, will take some time."

"Yes it will." Eric said.

Joseph stayed for another hour, before going home to his own apartment. This night he would be alone, for the first time in several months. Lucia had moved all of her stuff out already. Eric had offered Joseph to stay in their guest room, but Joseph had said no, Horatio and Eric needed time for themselves. No one should interfere on that.

Once Joseph was gone, Eric sank down on the floor in the hallway. Not sure of what to do. It was harder than he had expected it to be, to have a vacation. He always loved vacations, but now he was starting to get restless. Maybe it was because he couldn't have fun with Horatio, who had to heal.

"We have chairs you know." Horatio's sleepy voice said, from the living room doorway.

Eric grinned and stood up, "I know."

He walked towards Horatio and gave him a hug.

"I thought I said no kisses." Horatio said.

Eric stiffened. He didn't know Horatio had been awake when he had kissed him.

"H, I um…"

"I felt it slightly Eric." Horatio said, "Don't worry. I'm not mad."

"You're not?" Eric asked. He had expected a tongue-lashing.

"No, but I'm afraid that if we break that rule, we'll be going too fast forward." Horatio said.

"We will go at your pace, H."

Horatio nodded. He knew that. Eric would never do anything that Horatio didn't want. Eric pulled Horatio into a tighter hug. Horatio returned it. Then hissed in pain as his cut arms came in to contact with Eric's back. They pulled away from each other.

"Sorry, H." Eric said, quickly tending to his arms.

"No, I'm sorry. I really wanted that hug." Horatio said.

Eric chuckled, he never thought he would see the day that Horatio was sad because he didn't get a tight hug. He guided Horatio down on the couch in the living room, as he carefully checked the bandage, to make sure that the cuts weren't bleeding.

"Everything looks fine." Eric smiled, and patted Horatio's shoulder.

He then brought his hand to his cheek and gently caressed it. Horatio leaned into the touch. Before thinking Eric, kissed Horatio hard. Horatio moaned. Eric then realized what he was doing and pulled away.

"Sorry." Eric said.

"Don't be. It reminded of the day we confessed our love for each other." Horatio smirked, "Remember how I jumped you, and kissed you hard?"

"I do." Eric chuckled, "And I pushed you away, then looked at you, and jumped you."

"Yeah, that was a wild night." Horatio chuckled.

Eric would normally have suggested that he and Horatio try to relive that night. But Horatio wasn't ready for it. Nor would it do his healing any good. Horatio leaned down on Eric's chest. Eric grinned and leaned back in the couch. He gently caressed Horatio's hair as they simply laid there. They were getting close to each other again.

"Tired?" Eric asked, after a while.

Horatio mumbled something, before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Eric should have known that Horatio wouldn't sleep very long in their bed. He always slept better in Eric's arms. As did Eric in Horatio's arms.

The rift was slowly closing. And pretty soon, it would be non-existing. Eric placed a kiss on Horatio's head, before falling asleep too.

And in other homes in Miami, different couples fell asleep in each others embrace. All of them needed to rest. Soon they had to go back to work. But they still had a few days left to spend time with each other, and show just how much they love each other.

**THE END**

**AN: Please review! The sequel, Ancient Puzzles, will be posted before New Years Eve! **


End file.
